Various techniques have been proposed for handling missed calls in cellular telephone networks, but none has provided an integrated approach that provides cellular phone users with seamless record-keeping for all missed calls, whether resulting from failure to answer, rejection of the call, absence of the intended recipient phone from service coverage areas, or the intended recipient phone being in a power-off condition.